Snap Esplosivo
by Sassah Potter i Aninhah Potter
Summary: O que você faria se numa viajem com seus amigos..um deles sugerissem um jogo..um pouco sugestivo!Aceitariam ou não? Fic em especial pra Fezinha Evans que me inspirou com um trecho da sua fic aprendi o que é amar com você minha 1 fic sozinha


Personagens:

James Potter : Alto moreno.. olhos castanhos esverdeados, cabelos sempre arrepiados, apanhador da grifinória. Um dos masi cobiçados de Hogwarts perdendo só para Sirius.

Sirius Black : Também alto e moreno... cabelos até a altura dos ombros, olhos estremamentes azuis.dono de uma beleza absurda

Remus Lupin: Alto, cabelos castanhos e olhos castanhos escuros. Monitor -chefe da grifinória. Muito bunito mas perde para seus dois amigos james e Sirius.

Fernanda Evans : Morena de estatura mediana assim como suas amigas olhos castanhos escuros, namorada de Sirius Black, sendo assim mto invejada na escola.. Além de ser uma das garotas mais bonitas de Hogwarts, Prima de 2º grau de Lily.

Lílian Evans : Ruiva , cabelos vermelho fogo, Olhos verdes esmeraldas, Monitora- chefe e tem um suposto caso com o maroto James Potter

Ana Smith : Loira, olhos azuis esverdeados, namorada de Remus Lupin. Amiga inseparavel de Fernanda e Lílian

Pedro Petigrew : Baixinho loiro.. copleta o quarteto dos marotos.

Jams Potter era um moreno de 17 anos da grifinória. Eles e seus amigos eram conhecidos como os marotos e aprontavam tudo o que podiam na Escola de Magia e bruxaria de hogwarts.

- Hei James o que você tanto olha? - Perguntou um moreno de olhos estremamente azuis.

- Almofadinhas você ainda não percebeu que ele de uns dois anos para cá adora olhar para o fogo? - Remus comentou enquanto se aproximava dos amigos.

James deixou de observar a sua ruivinha e se virou para seus amigos.

- Aluado já falou com a sua mãe?

- Já sim.. - o maroto respondeu sorrindo. - Ela deixou eu passar as férias de natal na sua casa.

- E a Ana? também vai? - o moreno perguntou

- Ainda não perguntei para ela.

- Almofadinhas.. A fe vai lá para casa?

- Ainda não falei com ela sobre isso. da última vez ela tinha acabado de mandar uma carta para os pais.

- Que tal se nós fossemos até lá perguntar para elas.

Os três se levantaram das melhores poltronas do salão e se dirigiram para uma mesa mais afastada.

- Oi ruivinha.. - James abriu o seu melhor sorriso enquanto se aproximava.

- Fala James... - Lily já não gritava mais com o pobre coitado ( n/a: sera coitado mesmo?!) Mas também não aceitava sair com o maroto.

- E ae meninas já falaram com seus pais sobre irem lá para a mansão? - Sirius perguntou enquanto se aproximava para beijar a namorada.

Ana foi a primeira a se pronunciar.

- Meus pais deixaram sem problemas. Ainda mais porque são amigos dos seus, James.

- Os meus também - A morena falou assim que Sirius desgrudou da namorada.

- Bem Lily. Só falta você poder ir - Remus falou enquanto sorria marotamente.

- Eu irei sim.. melhor passar essas férias com meus amigos do que ter que suportar aquela girafa e seu namorado porco! - A ruiva falou arrancando risadas dos amigos.

- Mas e o Pedro? - Fe perguntou enquanto juntava o seu material - Ele não vai não?

- Segundo ele alguns parentes de outro país virão passar o natal com ele.

- É uma pena - A loirinha falou. - Bem vamos jantar?

O grupo saiu do salão conversando amenidades..

A semana passou muito rápida, tão rápida que o grupo nem sentiu.. quando viram já era o dia de embarcarem no expresso para irem para casa.

- James, tem certeza que seus pais não irão se encomodar por passarmos duas semanas na sua casa? - A ruiva falou enquanto se acomodava ao lado do moreno no expresso.

- Claro que não.. - o moreno piscou - eles adoram que eu leve os meus amigos.

- Hei quem quer jogar uma partida de sanp esplosivo?! - perguntou Sirius.

- Eu!!!! - todos falaram e a viajem ocorreu na maior tranquilidade (n/a:se é que é possive!!! rs)

Ào chegarem na estaçao james correu e abraçou uma senhora alta, morena de olhos castanhos.

- Mãe! Que saudades!. - depois dos devidos abraços James apresentou os amigos.

- Sirius como você já conhece mto bem. Remus..- O moreno foi falando enquanto cada um comprimentava a Sra Potter - Ana.. Fernanda.. e Lilian.

As meninas a cumprimentaram e seguiram os garotos até o carro.

Ao se acomodarem a sra Potter falou:

- Meninas não quero q me chamem de Sra Potter. Para você é Tia Sarah ou simplesmente Sarah - e sorrindo marotamente começou a dirigir.

- Mãe cade o papai?

- Ah James você sabe que ele está ocupado... mas Ele irá jantar conosco.

Ao chegarem a mansão as meninas ficaram deslumbradas. James as guio até seus respectivos quartos e falou..

- Bem meninas creio que vocês querem tomar um merecido banho... então que tal se nós nos encontrassemos as - o moreno olhou para o relogio - as 6 hrs.

- Por mim está bem - Fe falou enquanto entrava no quarto.

- Até já - As outras falaram e repetiram os gestos da morena.

Lílian que havia ficado pronta antes de todos resolveu dar uma volta pelos jardins e não se assustou quando viu um campo de quadribol no terreno, menos ainda quando se aproximou e viu um certo moreno deitado perto das traves.

- James?! - O garoto se sentou para poder ver quem o chamara

- Lily?! Já está pronta? - Ao reparar nas roupas da ruivinha o maroto ficou com aquela cara de bobo

A garota se aproximou e sentou-se ao lado

- James... James.. JAMES!!!!!!!!!! - a ruiva precisou falar mais alto par que o moreno prestasse um pouco de atensão

- Sim meu lírio.. - o moreno falou como se tivesse acabado de sair de um transe.

- Você estava prestando atenção?

- Para ser sincero?! - James falou enquanto passava a mão pelos cabelos.- É dificil prestar atenção enquanto estamos só nós dois aqui. - e foi se aproximando.

- É.. porque? - A ruiva sorriu marotamente

- Porque.. - e o moreno não terminou a frase, simplesmente acabou com o pequeno espaço que havia entre seus lábios.

Mas esse contato não durou muito...

- Hei casal de apaixonados... desculpe estragar esse momento tão importante ... Mas a tia Ana está chamando para jantarmos!!! - Sirius gritou e entrou correndo na casa.. pois sabia que o amigo queria matá-lo nesse momento.

- Vamos James?! - A ruiva se levantou depois de se separar rapidamente do maroto.

- Vamos.. Falou James num muxoxo..

A semana se passou e o grupo aproveitou bastante.. já era véspera de Natal e eles na sala de estar jogando snap esplosivo..Chegou um momento em que todos estavam já desestindo pois a brincadeira já estava ficando entediante até que Sirius teve uma idéia.

- Hei.. Porque a gente não brinca de snap esplosivo só que um pouquinho diferente?!

- Como ?! - Remus questinou o amigo..

O moreno sorriu nmarotamente

- Um strip snap esplosivo...Sempre quem perder tem que tirar uma parte da roupa.

As meninas se entreolharm e Lilian falou..

- Está bem - As garotas a olharam assusatadas..- Só que teremos algumas regras..

- E quais seriam minha cara ruivinha?

- Se todos toparem.. será em um dos nossos quartos.. para não causar nenhum constrangimento. - A ruiva olhou para a morena e piscou.

- Todos tem que vestido o mesmo numero de roupas - Fe continuou.

- E a última regra mas não menos importante... - Ana continuou - Ao ficar apenas com uma peça de roupa e perder a pessoa será desqualificada...

O marotos se entreolharam e sorriram.

- Negócio fechado!

- Bem então o numero de peças de roupa será 7... Um par de sapatos, um par de meias, roupa íntima.. uma calça e uma camisa de botão... o que acham? - Lily perguntou.

- Combinado - James falou - bem daqui a dez minutos no meu quarto.

As garotas correram e resolveram uma ajudar a outra para escolher a roupa.

- Lily.. Porque você topou?- A morena perguntou enquanto pegava uma blusa para a ruivinha

- Bem como eu já falei para vocês eu resolvi assumir que sou apaixonada por um certo maroto moreno que usa óculos, só que eu não consigo falar de uma vez e como vocês já dormiram com seus namorados- As garotas sorriram marotamente- bem nada do que você irão ver vocês já viram - Assim que a ruiva terminou de falar as tres cairam na gargalhada. - Ahhh e eu tive uma ideia..- a ruiva continuou.. Sabe aquelas roupas intimas que são como um corpete e no final possuem cintas-ligas nas meias.. entaum o que vocês acham de usa-las por baixo das roupas... é só transfigurar as que nós estamos usando..

E dizendo isso a ruiva transfigurou suas roupas intimas para um corpete verde esmeralda. e fez o mesmo com o das amigas.. o de Ana, Lily transfigurou num preto que contrastava com sua pele e cabelo.. e da Fe ficou num vermelho...

As meninas se arrumaram e rumaram para o quarto de James. Ao entrarem virão os marotos já prontos sentados em frente a uma mesa que Sirius transfigurou.

- E ae vamos começar? - O moreno de olhos azuis perguntou.

As meninas se sentaram e a partida começou

- Assim não vale.. essas meninas possuem muita sorte nas cartas... reclamou Sirius depois de perder pela terceira ves e ter que tira as calças... As meninas só haviam perdido um pé de sapato cada e o James e remus se perdessem novamente teriam que retirar as calças...

- Não é culpa nossa - Fe falou ao ver o namorado reclamar. - E não era você que sempre ganhava de nós no snap esplosivo?!

Todos rira.. e voltaram a jogar..

Passado um tempo Ana perdeu e falou..

- Bem acho que agora estamos empatados Sirius! - A loirinha falou. Ela estava soh de blusa assim como sirius, Remus e Ana... Lily e James ainda precisavam perder um pé de meia.

Mais uma rodada e Ana perdeu... ficando somente de lingeri fazendo com que remus babasse...

- Bem gente já que perdi vou me retirar para o meu quarto e dizendo isso se levantou piscando para as amigas

- Vamos continuar logo com iss vamos?! - Remus resmungou enquanto via a loirinha fechar a porta atras de si.

- Calma Aluado.. - Sirius riu mas se arrependeu depois que resebeu um olhar ameaçador.

- Bem perdi.. acho que também irei me retira - o garoto mal terminou de falar e fechou a porta

- Aluado naum esquece a proteção. - Sirius falou arrancando risadas dos amigo. Nesse momento o jogo estava empatado.. todos possuiam apenas 2 peças.

- Agora veremos quem será o ganhador. - Fe falou e piscou para a ruivinha.. a morena sabia que se ela perdesse sirius iria atras dela e essa seria a chance de lily se acertar com o maroto de cabelos arrepiados.

Mal o jogo havia começado.. Fe deu um jeito para que o baralho em sua mão esplodisse.

Sirius ao ver a lingeri de sua namorada não pensou duas vezes e perdeu logo em seguida. - Ao sair do quarto acompanhado pela mesma James sacaneou.

- Vê se faz o que você havia dito para o Aluado.

O moreno vendo que só havia ficado apenas ele e a sua ruivinha não perdeu tempo.

- Lil você quer continuar jogando?!

- Por mim não precisa.. Bem já que não continuaremos...- A ruiva fez um gesto e o quarto voltou ao normal e recolheu as suas roupas- Irei me deitar...

Ao ver a ruiva se encaminhando para abrir a porta, ele caminhou com passos firmes até ela e serviu de empecilhio para que a garota não conseguisse abrir a porta.

- Ruivinha... - James falou enquanto retirava as roupas da mão dela e as jogando no chão enquanto abaixava o tom de voz.. - Acho que já está muito claro o quanto eu - e sussurou no ouvido de Lily - Eu te amo... - e agora encarando a ruiva continuou - Está é a melhor hora para nos entendermos...

O Moreno não deixou que ela falasse nada.. simplesmente a puxou mais para perto e a beijou apaixonadamente..

- Ja- James... - Lily sentiu a voz falhar enquanto o chamava. - Eu tenho uma coisa importante para te falar. Jaems a encarou - Eu...

Eu te Amo e sempre te amei.

O garoto abriu aquele sorriso e falou..

- Eu também te Amo..- E voltou a beija-la. - Só um minuto. - O moreno abriu a porta e fez um feitiço.. Ao fecha-la fez outro..

A ruiva o encarou e perguntou..

- James o que você está aprontando..

- Bem até agora nada... mas irei aprontar lógico se a stra permitir e como não quero causar alvoroço não seria legal que suas amigas fosse te acordar e que você não estivesse na sua cama... - ele foi falando enquanto se aproximava da ruiva. Ela ao perceber a intensão do maroto sorriu e antes que ele pudesse agarra-la se jogou em seus braços e o beijou apaixonadamente.

James a guiou até a sua cama e a deitou delicadamente. Antes de continuar ele se afastou da ruiva e perguntou.

- Lily quer namorar comigo.. - A ruiva simplesmente puxou o moreno e selou seus lábios.

e a noite..foi inesquecivel.

No dia seguinte o grupo se divertiu bastante e os pais de James Adoraram saber que o filho namorava aquela ruiva maravilhosa.

Depois desse dia o grupo se uniu cada vez mais e com isso não repararam que Pedro estava cada vez mais distante e diferente.

Fim!


End file.
